


На этом балу у нас будет две королевы

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку: "Бэтвумен|Вопрос. AU, где они встретились намного раньше. "На этом балу у нас будет две королевы".</p>
            </blockquote>





	На этом балу у нас будет две королевы

\- Нет.  
И, услышав это простое слово, Кейт Кэйн, такое ощущение, готова взорваться.  
А началось всё, как водится, с подготовки к выпускному.  
Или даже раньше.  
С первого дня обучения в старшей школе.  
  
Кейт - яркая, красивая, рыжеволосая. Она сразу же обращает на себя взгляды окружающих, но излишне никто руки не распускает, поскольку все помнят, что она из семьи военных, и, если что, от её отца пощады не жди. Да и сама Кейт способна за себя постоять. Ухаживать за ней осмеливаются только самые крутые парни, но она отшивает их одного за одним, и очень быстро в школе проходит слушок, что она, как бы это сказать, не за ту команду играет. И это подтверждается: Кейт видят с девушками, и на простую дружбу эти свидания не сильно смахивают.  
Кейт ни разу не пытается что-то отрицать, а за оскорбления может приложить так же, как за домогательства, да и вообще идёт по жизни с гордо поднятой головой. У Кейт отличные оценки, независимое поведение и медали за победу в соревнованиях по стрельбе, так что её ориентация не мешает ей быть звездой.  
Рене Монтойя, поступившая в эту старшую школу на втором году обучения, не стремится оказаться в центре внимания. Она получает свою долю издёвокза то, что она латиноамериканка, пожимает плечами и молча идёт дальше, и не так, возможно, гордо, как Кейт, но с такой же прямой спиной. Рене не скрывает, что после школы собирается в полицейскую академию, и не реагирует на шуточки с цитатами из небезызвестной серии фильмов. В эту дверь не стучит толпа поклонников, но по Рене незаметно, чтобы она очень из-за этого огорчалась. По ней вообще многое незаметно.  
Они с Кейт состоят в одном клубе по стрельбе, и именно там они встречаются впервые.  
И Кейт с первой минуты прикипает к новенькой взглядом.  
А после занятий догоняет её в коридоре.  
\- Пошли в кафе? - предлагает Кейт, опираясь на дверцу шкафчика.  
Неулыбчивая Рене быстро вскидывает глаза на странную девушку и так же быстро их опускает.  
\- У меня нет лишних денег.  
\- Я угощаю, - предлагает Кейт.  
\- Я не принимаю благотворительности.  
\- Какая благотворительность? - пожимает Кейт плечами. - На первом свидании я всегда плачу сама.  
В вязкой тишине, возникшей после этих слов, оторопевшая Рене смотрит на нахалку. Но, когда открывает рот, не пытается отрицать.  
\- Окей... - стискивает она кулаки. - Что меня выдало?  
\- У меня намётанный глаз, - хмыкает Кейт. - Так что, пошли?  
\- Нет.   
И Рене захлопывает шкафчик и уходит.  
Это первое из многих "нет", что услышит от неё Кейт.  
  
В конце концов они всё-таки начинают встречаться.  
Тайно.  
Ну, не так уж тайно, если иметь в виду других учеников, но тайно от родителей Рене.  
\- Они выкинут меня из дома, - спокойно объясняет та. - Мы - добропорядочная католическая семья, и это - страшный грех в их глазах.  
\- Ты не можешь всю жизнь прожить во лжи! - стукает кулаком о стол Кейт. - Рано или поздно тебе придётся открыться!  
Рене смотрит на неё глубокими, такими выразительными чёрными глазами и отвечает:  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты меня с ума сведёшь! - взмахивает рукой Кейт.  
Она даже советуется на эту тему с отцом. Но тот кладёт ей руку на плечо и говорит:  
\- Милая, ты не можешь решать за других, как бы они ни были тебе близки. Учись принимать чужой выбор.  
И Кейт пытается. Хотя и убеждает иногда Рене:  
\- Смотри, я же открылась, и ничего!..  
\- Все люди различаются, и одинаковые поступки для них могут привести к разным последствиям, - не отрываясь от учебника, произносит Рене.  
Кейт любит её за такие моменты спокойной уверенности в себе. Даже если решения Рене и раздражают её иногда просто ужасно.  
  
Но потом дело доходит до выпускного бала.  
И снова на каждое своё предложение Кейт слышит это отвратительное "нет".  
\- Почему?!  
\- Я предпочту не пойти на выпускной, чем пойти с тобой, - жёстко отвечает Рене. - Ты сама знаешь, что это все заметят.  
\- Да пусть замечают! - кипятится Кейт. - Пусть не просто замечают - я подам наши кандидатуры, и на этом балу у нас будет две королевы! Пусть смотрят и завидуют!  
\- Нет, - Рене касается её щеки и смотрит с тихой грустью. - Я люблю тебя, но я не буду открываться. И, скорее всего, правда вообще не пойду на выпускной: у нас нет лишних средств мне на платье.  
\- Я тебе куплю, - в отчаянии предлагает Кейт. - Платье, и "корсаж", и бутоньерку себе с теми же цветами, и приду в мужском или женском, как захочешь! Рене, выпускной бывает раз в жизни.  
\- Я понимаю, - вздыхает Рене. - Извини. Я не пойду.  
Кейт вскакивает на ноги и упирает руки в боки:  
\- Знаешь что, девочка!.. Думаешь, мы сможем остаться вместе, если ты вот так меня отшиваешь и отказываешься быть честной!?  
Рене склоняет голову набок и всё с той же грустью признаёт:  
\- Нет. Не сможем.


End file.
